


Варенье из райских яблочек

by Bukan



Series: Тоталитаристка wi-fi: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольное продолжение "Тоталитаристки". Написано было на игру "Ключи", основной персонаж - Райский, основной пейринг с новой героиней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Варенье из райских яблочек

**Ключ 12. Персонаж и его домашнее животное**

Виола попала в этот дом совсем недавно. Ей было четырнадцать, её мать уже несколько лет служила домработницей у знаменитейшего кинорежиссёра Райского. Девочка давно просилась в гости – мать боялась, что не разрешат. Но когда всё-таки решилась заговорить об этом, то никаких возражений не встретила. Райского всегда радовали молодые свежие лица. Он в них видел залог процветания Родины.

Не знал он и знать не мог, что за чувства обуревали девочку. Виола была готова заменить мать на любой работе. Даром что дома от неё не допроситься было помощи – могла, но не хотела. Но то дома, а то ради Александра Дмитриевича! Лишь бы только быть поближе.

Мать Виолы не гнушалась никакой честной работой. Всё ради того, чтобы всё у девочки было, чтобы только она была достойна своего происхождения, своего навек утерянного наследия. Виоле внушалось: ты лучше остальных, но надо затаиться и не выделяться. Мол, когда-нибудь, когда у тебя будет отменное здоровье, знания в самых разных областях и много полезных связей, ты будешь среди тех, кто свалит эту власть и всё вернёт на свои места.

Виола хронически пропускала эти речи мимо ушей. Ей, в общем, было всё равно, кто там у власти. Был бы Александр Дмитриевич жив, здоров и счастлив.

– И во славе, – как-то вздохнула мать, когда Виола проговорилась о тайных своих мыслях.

– Необязательно. Мне, по большому счёту, и фильмы-то его не нравятся.

– Но если бы он их не снимал – ты бы его и не знала. А если бы не такие, как я – те, кого официально нет, кто объявлен истреблённым пережитком, – то ему и снимать было бы не о чем. Кто будет смотреть кино, в котором нет конфликта? А только красивые картинки «про жизнь совсем хорошую»?

Виола почти сразу перестала слушать. А как только мать замолчала – сразу вклинилась:

– Мама, если ты его так ненавидишь – я буду работать вместо тебя!

И не совсем так – но стало.

– Виола? – переспросил Райский. – Я бы назвал так кошку, а не миленькую девочку.

– Мама читала Шекспира, когда ждала меня. И выбирала не трагичное.

– Это похвально. Только мы в Советской России.

– Ничего. Я, Александр Дмитриевич, и на кошку Виолу согласна!

**Ключ 1. Персонаж траванулся вареньем**

Сегодня Снежана впервые оказалась у Райского в гостях. Когда шла – вообще-то была уверена: Анатолий прав, и сейчас Александр Дмитриевич представит её своей супруге. Она, Снежана, поставит крест на своих дурацких мечтах и будет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Вот только вышло-то всё не так.

– Кто эта девочка? Ваша дочь?

– Нет, я дочь домработницы, – с вызовом заявило юное создание. – И кроме меня и мамы, ни одна женщина сюда уже давно не ступала!

– Виола, будьте так любезны, прекратите, – учительским тоном сказал Райский.

– Да нет, ничего, мне очень интересно. Вы откуда ж такая? Вы не вписываетесь.

– Мы «из бывших». И этим гордимся! Александр Дмитриевич, идите скорее кушать варенье!

– Только вместе с гостьей.

– Спасибо, я воздержусь. Может быть, это диверсия, чтобы вас отравить.

– Дамы, перестаньте ссориться, да хватит же! Сталина, кто открыто говорит такие вещи – тот не станет их делать. Тот гордится скорее уже тем, что перековался.

– Тогда хорошо… – Снежана смягчилась, продолжая с интересом разглядывать девочку. – А варенье у вашей мамы всё-таки затхлое, это видно.

 

**Ключ 5. Персонаж оказывается во вселенной ЗВ. Его роль и сторона.**

Мастер Александр Райский умел драться. Но в основном использовал Силу не для этого. Главным его умением были иллюзии, чем мало кто ещё мог похвастаться. Дети его обожали – он мог показывать им целые истории… И маленькие джедаи чуть ли не дрались за право стать его учениками.

Виола давным-давно сочинила свою историю. Ей казалось, что любовь к мастеру Райскому родилась вместе с ней. И Виола часто думала, что намечтала, вымолила – и эта честь выпала ей. Больше-то нечем заслужить…

Хотя нет, в его иллюзии она всегда вносила свежие мотивы, весьма отвлекавшие врагов. Хорошо, что сам мастер не отвлекался, как будто бы и вовсе не замечал, а то плакали бы все их победы…

Но когда-нибудь он оценит.

 

**Ключ 9. Персонаж внезапно превращается в неведому зверюшку**

Конечно, когда отец Анатолий говорил Снежане, что этот мир готов подчиниться её воле, – он явно имел в виду что-то другое. Но почему бы и не использовать свою гипотетическую силу так?

– Не должно тебя здесь быть, странная девочка Виола! Не то чтобы я ревновала, но картину мира ты мне ломаешь!

…И всё-таки нет, неправа была Снежана, всё она не так поняла. Виола не являлась пережитком и вредителем. Ещё немного – и она бы честно перековалась, пусть и благодаря чувствам. А вот чувства Снежаны взяли верх.

И теперь не только Виола вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, превратилась в донельзя умилительного рыжего котёнка. Но и Райский стал степенным котом в полосочку. И теперь этого котёнка вылизывал…

Вот что прикажете делать? Как переиграть?

**Ключ 15. "Такой милый, что просто ужас"**

Снежана всегда предполагала, что её начальник ведёт где-то в сети серьёзный блог. Рассуждает там об экономической ситуации, анализирует… О политике тоже – хотя нет, вот этого лучше не надо. Вдруг они взглядами не совпадут!

Так что, когда Снежана вдруг и в самом деле нашла страничку Александра Дмитриевича, она была поражена. Будто «Одноклассники.ру» какие, а не серьёзный дневниковый сервер. Нечто абсолютно семейное, уютное… тонны фотографий и масса комментариев от жены-подруги.

«Сашенька, ты здесь такой офигительный и обалденный! Жуть просто, до чего милый!»

«Уж будто тебя там не было, дорогая».

Виола Райская. Ну как можно жить с таким леденцовым именем, похожим на безвкусный псевдоним? Снежана тут же предположила, что до замужества эта девочка была, например, Калошиной… И даже странно, что Александр Дмитриевич выбрал именно её.


End file.
